The Sandman's Sandwoman
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: How the hell was he supposed to sleep now?


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Gaara and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

"Temari, please get off my leg. P-people are starting to stare."

A heavily pregnant Temari clung to Hinata's leg even tighter, tears streaming down her face.

"Please! You're my last hope!"

"Temari, please stand up. I don't think that's good for the baby."

"Hinata! Please! Gaara needs you to help him. I need you to help him. We all need you to help Gaara."

"Okay. I'll do it. P-please get up."

Temari quickly stood up with Hinata's help and wiped her tears. A big smile spread on the soon to be mother's face.

"Thanks. We leave at 7 tomorrow. Be at the front gates."

She swiftly turned around, heading back to the Inuzaka household while whistling happily.

That was one hell of a mood swing.

Hinata's jaw dropped and then she giggled. She turned around and walked back inside to the Hyuga compound to begin packing.

She passed by a bickering Neji and Ino, as she made her way to her room. She got in and locked the door. Hinata got out a backpack and begin to stuff her necessities in.

After she was done, she laid down on her bed. She blushed lightly when a certain red headed kazekage popped into her mind.

She was finally going to see her crush again after about a year. The fifth Shinobi war had ended and peace was restored, thanks to Gaara and her former object of affections, Naruto.

What was she going to say when she saw him?

She couldn't just blurt out an 'I love you' to him. ( No matter how much she wanted to.)

Hinata buried her face in her pillow and screamed. She calmed down and bit her lip wondering how the day would play out.

She just hoped for the best, but expected the worst.

She had no idea how good it would actually be.

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing?"

Kankuro stared at a poker faced Gaara as he cleaned up his office and flew through his day's paperwork.

"Temari arrives today."

"And..."

"She's bringing.. Hina? Inata? A name of that sort."

Kankuro smirked at his obvious younger brother.

"Aw, look at you pretending not to know her name. They grow up so fast."

Gaara looked at his brother as if he was wrong.

But he wasn't.

He was spot on.

Good job, Kankuro.

Gaara had been crushing on Hinata ever since he had formally met her at Naruto's wedding reception. He had never seen someone so beautiful until he set his green eyes on her.

"Kankuro, what are you trying to imply?"

"That you like that Hyuga girl."

A light blush formed on the kazekage's face, "No. I don't."

"Oh really? Guess you won't mind if I ask her out then.", His older brother teasingly said, attempting to make his brother confess.

Gaara's eyes widened for a millisecond, and then returned to their normal state.

"Very well then. And I guess you won't mind if I tell Tenten of your affections towards Hinata."

Gaara picked up his office phone and began to dial Tenten's number. An anime sweatdrop appeared on Kankuro's forehead.

"There's no need! Besides, not like I want that Hyuga girl anyways."

"She has a name."

"Which is...?"

"Hinata."

"I thought you didn't know her name... Oh wait, that's right. You do because you like her."

Gaara stayed silent as he put his phone down. He untapped his gourd and stared at his brother.

"Kankuro, I'm going to put you in the hospital if you ever mention my affections for Hinata again."

Kankuro had a smirk plastered right on his face as he made his way to the window, "HEY, VILLAGERS OF SUNA. THE KAZEKAGE HAS A CRUSH ON-"

Gaara slammed his hands on his desk.

"Damn it, Kankuro!"

Gaara made the rough sand surround Kankuro up to his neck.

"Look, they're here!"

"Don't try to get out of this one. You almost told everyone how I have a crush on-"

The door swung open to a panting red faced Kiba with his pregnant wife on his back.

"I'm home."

"Hello."

The married couple walked into Gaara's office,( Well, Kiba did all the walking), with a blushing bluenette in tow.

Gaara's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Hinata walk in and close the door. He just stared at her, as she did he, until she knitted her eyebrows towards the window.

She tilted her head to the left, "Kankuro?"

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at Hinata, Kankuro then back to Hinata.

Oh great.

She hasn't seen him in a year and when she does, he looks as if he's almost about to kill his brother.

Grrrreeeaat. Sarcasm intended.

He let go of the control on his foolish brother, "I can explain."

Hinata shook her head, "It's okay. I'm about to head to bed anyways. I j-just wanted to say hello."

To Gaara.

But she didn't include that part.

"How are you feeling, Gaara, because of you know, the i-" her voice was cut off by a nervous Temari.

"Actually, can I have a private talk with Gaara first?"

Hinata nodded and stepped out the room, but not before stealing one more glance at the red head. Kiba and Kankuro attempted to leave but Temari stopped them.

"Look, I kind of, sort of, maybe, perhaps, a little bit, told Hinata she was needed in Suna." she awkwardly said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

Gaara's eyes narrowed on his scheming sister, "Temari, what did you do?"

"It was the only way to get her to come!"

"Temari, answer me."

"If I didn't, she wouldn't have come."

"Temari, what did you tell my Hinata?"

"Kind of told her that you... Are getting really ill because of your insomnia.." She said, with her voice's volume lowering a notch with each word.

"What?! Temari, you know damn well that doesn't affect Gaara in any way! After the Shukaku got extracted, he could sleep just fine." Kiba said at his wife.

"Tema-"

"But look, this is what happened, I told her you were having some problems sleeping, and that I heard she can make good sleeping herbs.. She wanted to give them to me so I can bring them here but if that happened, you would get moody again because you didn't see her like last time... So I had to beg her, BEG, and then she said yes."

"Continue."

"And while we were on our way here, she was going really slow so I told her that you're kinda... Dying?..." She said with a questioning tone.

Gaara mentally rolled his eyes and shook his head, disapprovingly of his sister.

"You told her that he's dying because lack of sleep?! What the actual fuck, sis?" butted in the middle sibling.

"Shut up, Kankuro. But look on the bright side-"

"There is no bright side." interjected the father to be.

She lightly hit his chest, "As soon as I told her that she started running and she even got Kiba to go faster."

Gaara raised his where-his-eyebrows-are-supposed-to-be.

"And?"

"That means she cares about you! Duh." Temari said, nudging her husband with her elbow to agree with her.

Catching on, Kiba said, "Yeah, she had this face that... Like...screamed I love Gaara. I'm positive."

Gaara rolled his eyes and turned his office chair around so they wouldn't see the blush on his face.

"Okay. You guys are dismissed."

Kankuro and Kiba high fived eachother for finally getting that over with. Temari had her hand on the doorknob when she heard her little brother's raspy voice.

"Thank you, Temari."

Temari laughed and went to look for Hinata. She caught up with Kiba and Kankuro.

"Have you guys seen Hinata?"

The guys shook their heads.

"Nope. But it doesn't matter, Gaara will probably find her. Let's get to bed. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, Temari needs that beauty sleep."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Are you calling me fat? Kiba, what are you doing there, standing doing nothing while my brother calls me fat?! You probably think I'm fat too, don't you?!"

**And this is where another one of her mood swings set off.**

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

It was a well known fact that Hinata sucked at directions.

"Turn left here... The body guard said... Or maybe I had to turn left over there-"

Her body collided with a toned chest. She almost fell but was caught by two warm arms.

"Hinata?"

Hinata gulped as she stared into Gaara's green eyes, "G-G-Gaara. You surprised me. I kind of got lost. Can you please show me to my room?"

She was so nervous about being in the same building as him that she completely forgot about her byakugan.

See what this boy does to her?

And Gaara... Well, he just wanted to kiss her.

"Temari arranged it so we would sleep in the same room but I'm going to sleep in one of the guest rooms. Follow me."

But he didn't.

Well, not yet anyways.

Gaara began walking with Hinata following him. He abruptly stopped and turned around. He gently took off her heavy backpack and slung it over his back.

"It's okay, I can carry i-"

"I got it."

They walked in silence as Gaara led the way and Hinata played with the hem of her shirt. He stopped at a door and opened it, gesturing for her to go in first.

He turned on the light and shut the door.

"There's a bathroom in here, so you don't have to leave the room. The kitchen is free and everything in there is yours to take."

Hinata nodded as she sat down on the king sized bed and Gaara leaned on one of the black walls.

"Gaara, so Temari told me that you've been having s-some problems sleeping."

"Did I worry you?"

Hinata nodded and began to play with her fingers.

"U-um, why are you sleeping in a separate room if I'm supposed to help you get some sleep?"

A light smile played on his lips, "Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"Yes."

Wait.

What did she just say?!

"I-I-I mean, sleep together as... As

In sleep in the same bed." she embarrassingly said.

Who knew sweet, innocent Hinata had such a dirty mind?

"That's what I meant."

Hinata's face turned into a deep shade of crimson red.

"I-I'm going to brush my teeth and change."

She grabbed her backpack and walked into the bathroom. She bit her lip and mentally slapped herself for saying something so weird to Gaara.

Hinata finished her business then changed into her pjs. She walked back into the room only to find a shirtless Gaara.

She quickly averted her eyes to the floor but they kept going back to his toned chest.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were changing."

"You did nothing wrong. This is my usual sleeping attire. It gets really hot on some Suna nights so I just go to sleep shirtless."

Hinata nodded as he walked past her and into the bathroom, taking in his

scent.

"I'll be right back."

Hinata nodded to the already closed door and set her backpack down.

She waited until he was done, "Okay. So um..."

Hinata shyly took the blanket and buried herself into it. He just stared at her, admiring her kind, almost white eyes.

"Aren't you getting in?"

He quickly snapped back to reality at the sound of her melodic voice. He shut off the light and made his way to his large bed. He climbed in and awkwardly looked at Hinata.

A few minutes passed in silence. Hinata broke the silence with an explanation of some ways to induce sleep. Gaara's full attention was directed elsewhere. Aka to her moving lips.

"Okay, Gaara? Did you get all that?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

One hour later Hinata began to inch closer to kazekage.

"Gaara, are you awake?"

Yeah.

How the hell was he supposed to sleep with his heart almost pounding out of his chest?

Hinata didn't see his head nod because of the darkness and began to inch closer to him until she could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

"Good. He's asleep."

She took one of his arms and put it around her and rested her head on his shoulder with a hand on his chest.

"I wonder if you get lonely in this big bed all by yourself."

Yes. It does.

"Hmm... Is it hard being a kazekage?"

Yes. It was.

"Do you have anyone you like?"

Her.

Duh.

Hinata began to play with his hair, "Why do you think no one loves you? Everyone loves you..."

Does that include her?

Hinata sighed, and inched her lips closer to his.

One little kiss won't hurt.

It's not like he's awake to know.

Pshh.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. She quickly pulled away when suddenly she was pulled back to his lips. It took her a good 4 seconds for realization to hit her.

Gaara was kissing her.

She quickly returned reality and began to kiss back just before Gaara was about to pull away because of the lack of response.

Good timing Hinata.

They kissed and kissed, until Gaara slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Hinata pulled away first, panting for air. She hadn't noticed but at one point or another, Gaara crawled on top of her. His arms and legs supporting his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

"Hinata, I love you."

Hinata smiled with a deep blush on her face. She leaned up and placed another soft kiss to his plump lips.

"I love you too, Gaara."

He sincerely smiled and ducked to give her another kiss which she happily returned.

After a few more kisses, light and heavy, a yawn escaped Hinata's lips.

Gaara went back to his side of the bed and brought Hinata to his arms.

"I really do love you, Gaara. Good night. I h-hope you get a goodnight's sleep tonight."

She neared her lips to his and he met her halfway. She smiled at him and then buried his face in chest.

"Go to sleep."

Gaara sighed and rubbed her back. His heart was still pounding and he could feel Hinata's racing heartbeat against his chest. He was out of breath and he had the love of his life in his arms.

How the hell was he supposed to sleep now?


End file.
